


The Stoll's guide to friendship (Otherwise known as "How to get on the good side of nearly every cabin at camp half-blood".)

by julie_barnett



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: All of the cabins 1-20, Don't know, Don't know if I'm gonna put ships in yet, Iris cabin oc's, Let's see where this goes!!!, May be more - Freeform, except maybe cabin 8 (Artemis), hebe cabin oc's, hecate cabin oc's, hypno cabin oc's, nemisis cabin oc's, nike cabin oc's, tyche cabin oc's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_barnett/pseuds/julie_barnett
Summary: These are the tales of how Travis and Connor Stoll earned either the Respect, Admiration, Friendship, or Fear from the other cabins at camp. You may not know this, but the Stoll's have quite the legend of demigod allies at camp. So their influence runs surprisingly deep their. Now come and join them through their accidental journey to basically governing Camp Half-Blood!





	1. Hermes Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit of a noob when it comes to actually writing fanfiction, so please be patient with me whoever is reading this. I myself get a little annoyed with incorrect grammar, poor writing, and poor representation of characters I love. Needless to say I may make all of these mistake within this story. Just know I'll be trying my hardest to catch myself so please, be patient. I hope you all enjoy, and please give me feed back. Heck I wouldn't mind some idea's for later chapters either.

# The Stoll brothers guide to friendship

## (Otherwise known as "How to get on the good side of nearly every cabin at camp half-blood".)

              

      

* * *

   

 

 

 

##   Chapter 1

               

 

 

               If you asked people at Camp Half-Blood to describe Travis and Connor Stoll in a few words they might say things like " They're tricky, watch your back (and wallet) around them. You never know what they might do.", 

and "The Stoll's? They're **_hilarious_**! I've never seen anyone who could prank an entire camp in less then an hour, I don't even know how that's humanly possible!", 

or "I hate those two idiots, they never know how to act properly. I mean their 5 years older than I am and I'm miles ahead of them in the maturity department!",

maybe even "Who's asking!?! It's not them is it? If it is please leave me alone, I _**can't**  _take having all of my clothes and hair be pink for another month!" if your lucky. If you ask the brothers themselves they might say

Travis: "Us? Well we're charming"

Connor: "And clever"

Travis: "Mischievous"

Connor: "Sexy beyond belief"

Travis: "Not to mention our great personalities!"

Connor: "What's not to love?"

But if you ask some of the older campers from cabin 11 they might tell you a different story. Go on and ask them, if you're able to convince them you want their real opinion they may say something like this "Your serious? Well just between you and me I think they're what holds this camp together. You may not realize it, but they've been running this place better than Mr. D ever has, and they still do."

       Now if you're relatively new to camp and all you've seen them do is prank the pants off of other campers (sometimes quite literally), steal things from anyone and everyone, and maybe just acting like complete dorks in general. But I can assure you that what the Hermes kids say is true, you just need to look a little deeper.

.....

 

               The first cabin that they ever won over was their own obviously. Now you may think that wasn't such a hard feet, but believe them it was. The campers of Cabin 11 never use to be as thick as thieves (pun not intended), it use to be quite different. Sure they didn't give each other a that much hard time or anything, but they were never family. Not even with the young charismatic Luke there a whole 3 years before them, no they were never a family. They never went out on pranking trips together, everyone who wanted to cause a little mayhem just use to fly solo. No one ever cared that deeply for the unclaimed kids either, they were just extras to the Hermes children. They never really covered for each other like they do now, cabin 11 use to always be ready to blame someone else for their own wrong doings. Needless to say the Hermes cabin use to be a little cold, not like the warm and inviting place Percy slept in for his first week of camp. No, all of those amendments were accomplished by the Stoll's.

               When they first arrived at camp Travis and Connor weren't really that shocked to find that the gods were real, they've always knew that something was going on. The brothers always thought it was some big prank that the whole world was playing on them, so one day they got so fed up with all of it that they decided to prank the world back. I mean really, how could full grown adults not notice they weird stuff going on around them everyday? Through out their entire lives they **_definitely_** noticed all of the crazy things that went on around them, like that time they went to the arcade and saw a cyclopes fixing the Pac-Man machine, or when they were walking down the street and saw a six year old girl devour a chipmunk in three sickening bites (Their mother wouldn't believe them no matter how much they tried to convince her. She said the girl was just eating a hot dog, needless to say Travis and Connor never ate a hot dog again and refuse to walk down that block too.), there was also all the times when the boys would just put their hands on anything locked and it would open up just like magic no matter what it was. So yay, after Luke gave them their tour around camp and they saw Chiron **_step out of his wheelchair_**   they could believe almost anything at that point. Then they were introduced to Mr. D (who the brothers didn't know was Dionysius until their third month of camp) who introduced them as Trevor and Conrad Steal to the camp, and that they would be sent on their way to cabin 11 as unclaimed children.

               The cabin was cramped and a little crowded, but it was better than being chased around all of New York for the better part of a year. It only took Travis and Connor two days to settle in to their new lives, but by the fourth day they began to get restless. So you know what they did? they went on a pranking spree. Yes their first week at camp and they were already determined to cause a mini catastrophe, and how were they going to do that you may ask? Well by gathering the Iris and Hecate children from their cabin, stealthily sneaking away during their first capture the flag, and sprinkling an invisible dye onto every campers clothes. What did the dye do you? Well it magically dyed whatever they wore to the color they hated the most (thanks to the Iris kids) and wrote out your most embarrassing secrets all over their clothes (complements of the Hecate kids). They even got back before their team noticed they were gone!

                Now I know what your thinking, "Why didn't the campers notice when they got ready for bed?". Well I'm glad you asked, the boys were ingenious enough to enchant the dye to activate when a key phrase was spoken. Can you guess what the phrase was? yep it was "To the Gods!". So on Connor and Travis' first Saturday at camp Half-Blood they saw campers wearing shirts that said "I am 14 and I still wet the bed" to "I wouldn't mind if Argus watched me all day", they even saw the biggest guy in the whole Ares cabin turn around and saw "Mr. D has a hot ass" written on the back of his now hot pink leather jacket. The entire Aphrodite cabin almost had a panic attack over their designer clothes turning plaid and clashing with every other article of clothing they wore, the Demeter cabin was clad in almost entirely black and looked like they all just got back from a shopping spree at hot topic, and the Athena cabin had their clothes covered in spider designs. A few of them started to sob while falling into the fetal position on the ground. It was total chaos, and this prank would've almost been as revered as the golden mango prank if most of the camp didn't pretend like it never happened.

               Needless to say they laughed so hard that they didn't even notice the mark of Hermes above their heads. Yep, by the end of their first week the Stoll's pulled of a prank so hilarious that Hermes claimed them right there on the spot! The only down side was that it revealed that they were the master minds behind the whole thing. Yeah that was a hard three months of kitchen duty, but they didn't care. They earned the Respect from not only the Hermes kids from their Ingenious plan, but they also got the gratitude from the unclaimed kids because they didn't rat them out. When asked why they didn't Connor said

"Why would we? you just helped us pull off one of the greatest pranks we've ever done!"

"Yeah" Travis continued "What kind of fiend would do that to their partners in crime?"

"A soon to be dead one Travis, a soon to be dead one.".

                 When told about the constant squealing done by their own cabin mates the brothers were determined to right that wrong for all of pranking kind. Their solution was to set up trust exercises to help build up cabin unity, it took them a while (especially with the older campers) but they managed to get the majority of cabin 11 to trust each other. Next on their to do list was to raise the standard of treatment of the unclaimed kids, the brothers may have only have been unclaimed for a week but they definitely saw the immediate difference of how they were treated. So when one of the Hermes kids asked them for help on  prank Travis would tell them the benefits of using a unclaimed camper's talents while Connor went to go fetch them. Once the Hermes campers saw the bad ass things some of their own cabin mates could do things went crazy! To this day none of the other campers and counselors were able to figure out how some of the cabin 11 got not only some of the local nymphs, satyrs, Argus, but also Chiron stuck on the dining pavilion's celling! How do you even stick a horse to a celling? Anyway the point is only after a month of their pranking buddy system all of cabin 11 was unified (and the pranking standard was raised significantly).

               Soon the Stoll brothers didn't even need to get involved with the affairs of the Hermes cabin, their cabin mates started doing it for them. It took them Six months, but they finally got their cabin to act like a family. And from then on every new comers experience at the Hermes cabin was way more enjoyable and welcoming then it ever has been. All thanks to two 11 year old's who were on a mission to have their new family act like one.

 


	2. Apollo Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when we learn about the Stoll's bros third partner in crime, Greg from Apollo cabin! Learn how the camps very own Stoll's grew from two to three!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm not sure if Greg is an actual character of the series or if it's an OC from a fic I read. So if it is an OC I want to say I borrowed him form sn0wfl4k3s who is the author of "The Stoll Bros Radio Show". I loved how they portrayed him with out actually having him in, it reminded me of a Mr. Steven Ray Morris of My Favorite Murder! so I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Also I recently learned that Travis and Connor aren't twins, Travis is the older brother! So I decided to make them Irish twins, with Travis being born In February and Conner being born in November.
> 
> Another thing I've learned is that Travis is the main prankster, Connor is the smarter of the two, Travis is the clever one, and Connor is a hella good fighter! So I plan to keep these details in mind over the course of the rest of the story!
> 
> One final thing, I'm having the boys arrive in late may, and this chapter is going to mainly focus in their first January and February of camp, maybe into March.
> 
> Also this chapter is way longer than the first because I may not be able to update in a while

# Apollo Cabin

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

 

               It had been eight months since Travis and Connor found out that they were demigods, and in the first six months of their time at camp Half-Blood they managed to unify the entire Hermes cabin. And it felt pretty good to them, the brothers felt like they finally had a family that was permanent. Now all of Cabin 11 acted like one giant family! They even started to do stuff the Stoll's only thought happened in movies, like giant weekly sleepovers! Every Tuesday the Hecate kids would magically divide the cabin in two using silencing charms and magic walls, the boys would get one side and the girls would get another. Sometimes the just said fuck it and had one giant sleepover for all of the cabin! And oh god, the holiday themed prank wars, it was the stuff of **_legends!_**   They were always brutal and hilarious, and at the end of the holiday the winners would be granted crowns and bragging right until the next one. It happened every holiday except for Christmas, which was replaced with a secret Santa instead! (That and the whole cabin was put on a mission to annoy every other with ridiculous Christmas cheer!)

               Now Travis and Connor _**loved**_ their cabin mates, don't get them wrong. But that doesn't mean they didn't notice all the cool stuff the other campers could do to! Like the Hephaestus kids who could make some amazing thing out of practically nothing! Once they saw Beckendorf make a pocket knife that could transform into a four foot long sword with the press of a button in less than two minuets! The Demeter cabin was pretty cool too, I mean making fully grown oak trees pop out of the ground in a minuet flat takes some major skill. The Apollo cabin was basically full of rock stars, so after dinner sing a long's were Great! The Aphrodite cabin had the most beautiful (yet vain) people Travis and Connor have ever seen! And for the life of them they could swear that cabin 10 could get you to do anything for them, the brothers just weren't sure how. And watching the few times when the Ares and Athena cabins teamed up, my the gods have mercy on whoever caused it!           

 

               Life was good at camp, and the brothers loved it there. They couldn't possibly see why someone would hate it at Camp Half-Blood. That is until the boys met one sad and lonely Apollo camper.

.....

               It was a very cold January morning, and the brothers had gotten up early to snatch some extra toilet paper from the camp store in preparation for their Valentines day prank. It was so early in fact, that the sun had barely rose. As they made their way across camp the brothers noticed one lone person sitting on the beach, looking into the ocean. Not only was it odd to see someone else up this early, but the camper over on the beach was wearing nothing but a t-shirt, some thin pajama bottoms, and some slippers. Now I don't know if you have ever experienced New York during winter, but if you haven't let me tell you. It's five AM in January during the middle of winter, needless to say it was about -5 degrees out. A little curious (and concerned), the boys inched their way over towards the figure on the beach. Once they got close enough they noticed it was a boy a little younger than them, with dark brown wavy hair and a face so full of freckles that the brothers were able to notice them from their hiding spot. They figured that he may have been out here for a while because he looked a little blue (literally and figuratively). They only had to wait a few seconds to see what the kid was gonna do, because not even five seconds after Travis and Connor hid behind some trees the boy got up and started walking towards the ocean. He stopped a couple of inches from the tide, and just tilted his head up. Then he spoke.

"Good morning dad," he said quietly. "Once your done raising the sun do you think we could talk?"

               The boys didn't know who he was talking to until they saw an arrow whiz by the kid and land in the snow behind him. They looked up to see where it came from, and noticed a Cadillac soaring through the sky. Seeing that his brother looked a little confused Connor nudged Travis and quietly whispered "Apollo" before looking back at the arrow. Travis had to strain his eye's to see that attached to the arrow was a little piece of parchment wrapped with a red ribbon. The boy walked over to the arrow, read the parchment and slumped his shoulders. Then as he kept reading he looked a little shocked, suddenly he snapped his head over to where they were hiding. He glared at them so venomously that if looks could kill, the Stoll's would be a steaming puddle on the ground.

"What do you want? don't you know its rude to eavesdrop?"

               Feeling a little embarrassed for acting so childish, the brothers stepped out from behind the trees and walked over to the very visibly agitated camper. As they got closer Travis and Connor noticed the kid was as scrawny as a fence post, and a bruise under his left eye.

"Sorry for acting so rude" Travis started

"But you looked a little bummed. We were kind of worried" Connor finished.

"Yeah it looked like you were gonna through your self into the ocean."

The boy's stern look softened a bit, he even looked a little remorseful about acting so aggressively towards them.

"It's fine" the boy huffed, "I was just waiting for my dad. My names Greg, I'm from cabin 7.Who are you?"

               Travis and Connor just looked at each other and smiled, thinking the same exact thing. ' _We obviously need to mother the ever loving shit out of this kid, because it seems like no one else will. He looks like a wreck!'_

"He's Connor!"

"And he's Travis!"

"And we're the Stoll brother!"

"Nice to meet you Greg" they both said as they shook his hands. Each brother put an arm around him and started to walk off the beach.

"Gotta say it must be such a pain to wake up this early to see your dad."

"Yeah, all we have to do is send ours a letter!"

"Gods it's freezing out here. Aren't you cold Greg?" 

"It's like 5 below out, and your only wearing pajamas!"

"Seriously dude, your turning blue! Here take my gloves, hey Connor give him your hat."

               All the while the brothers were bombarding Greg with questions and covering him with their hats, scarves, and gloves, they sneakily managed to steer him away from the ocean. Once they got past the trees the brothers were hiding behind they slowed their pace a little, relived that they managed to get Greg away from the ocean. Greg saw what they were doing and stopped them before they got to the camp store.

"Whoa guys calm down, it's not like I was going to throw myself into the sea just because my dad made a rain check." Greg huffed, a little red from the attention.

"Well that's a relief, you looked like someone told you Santa Clause was real and your on his permanent naughty list!" Connor said with a smirk.

                With that said Greg couldn't keep up his scowl, he let out a chuckle and broke away from the brothers. He turned around to get a better look at them, then he suddenly realized who they were.

"Hey aren't you guys the pair of Hermes kids that painted Chiron yellow last week?" Greg asked.

"Of course we are, who else do you think has the stealth to do that to an immortal?" Travis replied.

"Well" Greg started "I better get back to bed, knowing what you two are capable of your probably on your way to cause a mini-catastrophe." and with that he made his way back to cabin 7.

               The boy's shrugged, knowing that their new friend (yes they consider him a friend, even if Greg doesn't know it yet!) was alright cleared the brothers conscious' enough for them to continue with their plan. And with that they made their way to the camp store.

 

.....

 

               It was a full month before they were able to see Greg again. And when they did it was some how on a even _**sadder**_   note then when they first met! After Travis and Connor won the February pranking award, they decided to celebrate with some nice hot mugs of hot chocolate at the dinning pavilion. On their way to cabin 11 though they noticed a couple of burly Ares kids corner two other campers by the stream. Getting a mischievous look in his eye, Travis started making his way over towards the group.

"Hello there gentlemen." Travis said "What a fine day for a stroll with friends!".

"Beat it kid" the smaller (Yet still over a foot taller than Travis) of the two Ares campers grunted. "We got a bone to pick with these jerks, and its none of your concern. Unless you want to join them in the bathrooms getting their heads dunked in the toilets."

"Yeah toilets!" the bigger one repeated.

"Well you see I can't do that friends, these two kids right here are my friends and if we don't hurry we'll be late for archery with Chiron. And I'm sure he'll be able to guess what happened to them, he's a pretty smart guy you know!"

               As Travis kept hold of their attention Connor snuck over to the nymph who called the stream home. He asked politely if she could help, and not being one who could say no to a pretty face the nymph complied. She lifted up part of her stream and dunked the two bullies in freezing cold water. Never being one to miss an opportunity Travis ushered the other campers to safety as the Ares kids cursed so loud that some senior camp counselors came over to see what happened. The four boys didn't stop running until they were safely by the Hermes cabin.

"Are you guys alright?" Connor puffed.

"Yeah we're fine, thanks for the help." said a young boy with curly blonde hair.

"Yeah thanks, come on Will or else were gonna be late."

               It took the brothers a second to recognize that it was Greg who they had rescued, and they were quite happy to see him! It had been so long (at least to a 12 and 13 year old anyway) since the last time they saw him! The camp isn't even that big, so how had they not been able to see Greg for a whole month? Watching as Greg basically drag Will away from them an idea popped into Connors head.

"Dude I think Greg is trying to avoid us."

"What makes you say that?" Travis asked.

"Well there's a couple reasons. 1) We haven't seen him since January. 2) We have like half of our classes with cabin 7 and we haven't seen him at any of them. 3) We never see him at meals either. And 4) He looked like a deer in head lights once he saw it was us, and _**Literally**_ ran away."

"Hmm, valid points Connor. Well what shall we do about it then?"

"Divide and conquer?"

"Divide and conquer."

 

.....

                So in the next week to follow after the boy's second meeting Travis and Connor set out to find the reason why Greg was avoiding them. Now this my seem rather childish to you, but it was very serious to the Stoll's. They prided themselves on their ability to make friends and helping them with the power of laughter. And Greg was obviously someone who needed a pair of good friends more than anything. So they were determined to make this their new mission! It was swiftly decided that Connor would work the Apollo cabin for information while Travis set out for the rest of the camp. It took them another whole week before they were able to get anything useful. Connor was able to persuade the blonde kid who was with Greg (Who's name was apparently Will Solace) to talk to them, and they found out why their new (Still unwitting) best friend was so bent on being alone.

"Now I want to get one thing straight before I say a single word, I'm only telling you guys this because I think you can help Greg. If I see that you spite him in any way I'll have all of cabin 7 at my side when we hunt you down and gut you. "

"Understood" the brothers said in unison.

"Now the reason Greg is avoiding you is because he avoids everyone." When he saw that Travis and Connor were confused he elaborated."It's because he doesn't feel like he belongs here." Will told them. "When he first found out about being a half blood  it took him months to finally except it. He was quiet when he lived in cabin 11, but when Apollo claimed him he basically stopped talking all together!"

"Why? He didn't have any qualms talking with us." Travis stated.

"Yeah it still amazes me that you guys can do that. It took me a whole _**five months**_ for me to have a full conversation and we lived together! Anyway back to my story, I think he felt even more like an outsider when placed at cabin 7. Sure he was glad he was placed, but he never imagined it would be Apollo! I'm pretty sure he would have expected Artemis before him if I'm perfectly honest with you. He is like the polar opposite of any of our cabin mates. He's the night owl while we're the day birds, he hates archery, and he cant think of a poem to save his life! It's really gets to him you know? He feels like the permeate odd one out and its driving him crazy! So what I want you two to do in exchange for this information is to help Greg. He really needs to feel like he belongs, and I've seen you two make miracles happen before. So hop to it!"

               Connor smirked and said "No need to tell us twice Solace, that was our intention all along!" . Then he and Travis retreated to their cabin to make a plan for this dozy of a challenge.

 .....

               The brothers had memorized Greg's schedule that Will had given them, and set to work at noon when the Apollo camper came for his breakfast. The Stolls stayed out of site until Greg was about to leave the dinning pavilion, then they striked!

"Hey Greg!" Travis said as he placed his arm over Greg's shoulder. "Sup Greg" Connor said as he mimicked his brothers actions.

               The poor kid jumped so hard he would have hit the celling if the Stolls hadn't been holding him. "Hey guys" Greg managed to choke out as he tried to even his breathing. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well," Connor started "We kind of need a favor Greg. We've been planning on pranking the Ares cabin but we need a third man, do you want to help?".

"I'm sure there's plenty of other campers that would love to join you, why don't you ask them?" Greg said a little anxiously.

"Because your the man for the job Greggers! We don't really want anyone else anyways." Travis stated.

Greg glared at Travis for the horrendous nickname, then he cleared his throat and said "Well although I'm flattered, I'm gonna have to decline"

"Oh come on man, we really need the help! We saw how badly those jerks treat you, doesn't it seem a little right that we prank them back for all the crud they put you through?" Connor thought for a moment, then quickly added "Look, you can even lead the mission if you want!"

Greg eyed them suspiciously for a minuet, then sighed and said "Alright, but only because those eggs have it coming! Besides I can tell you guys aren't gonna leave me alone if I say no anyway, so why not."

Looking pleased with themselves Travis and Connor leaned closer to Greg to reveal their plan.

.....

               Well it may have took a fake magic sword, several cashed in favors, three cans of shaving cream, a moose, and an old plunger, (And their best prank yet, which now has every cabin 5 member out for their blood) but at the end of the first week of March the Stoll brothers were finally able to get Greg to open up to them! And through relentless care, pestering, and attention they were able to get Greg to realize that he was their new best friend weather he liked it or not! Another plus was that it only took Greg until early April to realize that he didn't necessarily hate being their friend, and by the middle of May the three of them were inseparable!

               To much of the brothers surprise, with Greg came all of the Apollo cabin! It turns out everyone of cabin 7's campers cared deeply for Greg, and they were all glad to see him happy. So now thanks to the Stoll brothers the Apollo campers and the Hermes campers were the best of friends! And by the end of June the cabins had become so close that they started to join in on the weekly sleepovers! 

               And that dear campers is how Connor and Travis Stoll united another cabin, that later joined the ever growing Stoll army!

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well I hope you enjoyed it, please give me some feed back!


End file.
